A little Antropological Taito
by RyvenSilverflame
Summary: Poor Yamato can't seem to focus on his lecture..again


WARNING: What has two thumbs and doesn't own Digimon? THIS Guy!! The lucky lads and lasses with Bandai, and all that happiness do, and I'm all covered in jealousy caue I don't. If I did, you'd bet that there'd be inordinate amounts of Yamaken, and Taisuke, and such. This is my first post, and so I went Taito, cause yknow.. it's easier.  
  
A Little Anthropological Taito  
  
Yamato sighed deeply, listening to the droning of his aged anthropology professor. Yama respected the man to a point; he had been the disciple of an important pioneer in the field after all, but the Prof. himself was just a bit too much of the doddering old man. The tall musicians mind wandered over into he next room, B-206, where Taichi was in his, to hear that benighted soul tell it, was having a much more entertaining time of it. "..by innovating the existing technology Germany changed the culture of warfare, using panzer thrusts to subdue their enemies.." The sexual innuendo was almost enough to yank Yama's roving mind back to where it belonged. But in time the though of thrusting used to be subdued by someone who wasn't an enemy caught up with him again. "...so innovations are generally embraced by the ruling class, and the wealthiest classes. In our society we tend to emulate those classes. look at celebrities, we do our best to copy their clothes, and even the way the make love.." That was Professor Grossman though, he talked about sex in ever lecture, and right about now Yama sympathized. He nodded to himself, having had a taste of tat last night. The lecture, now moved on tot he principles of cultural diffusionism faded from his mind as he relived that example of anthropological principle in action. *** The credits rolled and Yama felt entirely glad he's let himself be talked into watching "Desperado" by Taichi. ([Yama had wanted to Watch "Beautiful Thing," cause it appealed to his syrup-loving nature))  
  
Taichi looked up into the other lad's eyes from his position between his lover-roommate-best friend's legs. "See, Yama-chan," he grinned. "I told you cowboys are sexy." This was a gentle tease, since everyone knew that Yama had a secret 'thing' for the brooding Antonio Banderas.  
  
Yami sighed and shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure that the physical attraction to cowboys had given him. "Yeah," he noticed Tai's little smile, "what's so funny?"  
  
"This," and with that the brunette gave a few gentle caresses to t he thicken bulge in Yama's shorts. "I figured this may happen," trying to be sound clinical and failing entirely, "so I got us a little treat." He tugged the length under the cotton gently and hoped off the couch, and dashing to the bathroom.  
  
"Tease!," Yama shouted, his smile indulgent and hungry.  
  
"The sound of clothing being quickly changed was the only response to the accusation.  
  
This flurry of activity caught the Keeper of Friendship off guard, but he also knew that Tai had the best surprises and he'd be well rewarded as soon as his koi was done with his preparations. Ten minutes passed..fifteen..  
  
"Koibito," he called, just a little petulantly as he stretched out on the sofa. "what's taking so long?"  
  
"Patience, Angel," came the muffled reply.  
  
Yamato sighed and growled, a growl which became a questioning squeak of pleased surprise as Tai presented himself again.  
  
There the Keeper of Courage stood in all his sun-kissed glory; only it was a new Tai, a Tai clad in the same get up as Yama's beloved Banderas from the film. Tai'd even slicked and gelled up his unruly hair into the Spaniard's signature waves. Only the hair band, which drove Yama wild, remained of his lover's old get up.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Yama breathed in appreciation.  
  
Tai just smirked and tapped a booted foot, drawing Yama's admiring gaze tot he floor. There on his feet were the silvery spurs that had gotten such a rise out of the blond.  
  
"You are an evil man, lover," he whispered, feeling a blush paint itself across his delicate features.  
  
The brunette smiled and paraphrased a line from the movie as he strode over to the sofa. "Forgive me Father, for I am about to fuck a great man.."  
  
***  
  
".And we'll continue our discussion of Wednesday" Yama shook his head as he packed away what should have been his notes. "No professor," he murmured to himself. "I think we'll continue it tonight."  
  
*** Hope you liked it. this is my first time.. be gentle!! read adn review please!! -Ryv 


End file.
